Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the type and the purpose of the associated electronic device. The appearance and the quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, enhancing user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority.
At least some conventional electronic displays include a metal reflector on a bottom plate of the display and, for example, a polymer-based diffuser layer laminated over or coated on an opposite top plate of the display as a film material. In some instances, the film material adds to an overall thickness of the top plate and may negatively affect the quality of the display image.